Pour une raison d'être
by Lenaleska
Summary: Cloud, personne ne sers vraiment à grand chose au fond. On fait vivre la planète, rien de plus…" -Lime Yaoi.


**Auteur** : Lenaleska -échappée d'asile pour les intimes x)

**Titre** : Pour une raison d'être

**Rating** : M - Soft Yaoi

**Genre** : Angst / Romance -HAN, l'humour s'est fait la malle ._.

**Pairing** : Zakkusu/Kuraudo -c'est devenu presque inutile de le préciser x)

**Disclaimer** : Si j'veux d'abord. A ma gauche, Zacky (Z : Heyllow =D), ma droite Cloudy (C : ... Dis, t'en as pas marre de... / L : Casse pas mon rythme ! è.é) Et tous les deux appartiennent à... (deux chocobos valsent très loin derrière elle à coup de pied dans le derrière) Square Enix --"

**Note** : Alors avant tout, je vais très bien. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour mon état -et même si vous ne vous en occupiez pas, ce qui est fort probable également xD- mais je ne suis pas au bord de me suicider par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée ni par celle de la cave. Pas encore en tout cas x) Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûre de péter la forme au mieux mais ça c'est pas si grave, j'arrive encore à rire toute seule -notamment en vous écrivant ces lignes xD-, alors c'est pas dramatique. J'espère que ce machin-truc-bidule-chouette ne vous plombera pas votre moral, auquel cas je ne serai pas fautive -ben tiens =P et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture -si c'est possible n.n'

_xXx  
__"Et je divague. J'ai peur du vide. Je tourne des pages mais… Des pages vides."  
("A quoi je sers" - Mylène Farmer)  
xXx_

Combien de temps était-il resté, assis là, isolé de tout et pourtant si proche d'un endroit qui lui était des plus familiers… ? Une heure, peut-être deux, il n'en savait trop rien. Il en avait perdu la notion, de ce temps. Chacune de ses secondes qui le narguait, renforçait davantage sa solitude et accentuait sa douleur, sournoisement. Arrêter le temps, si cela pouvait seulement être possible, d'un Stop éternel. Briser les horloges de ce monde ou son cœur bientôt menacerait d'exploser sous tant de mélancolie. Bel idiot qu'il faisait.

Des nuages sombres et menaçant propres à Midgar, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, tambourinant bientôt les rues, offrant alors une triste mélodie qui résultait de son noble martèlement. Et il n'avait pas bougé, pas même cherché à s'abriter, peu bien lui importait s'il était trempé. Ses majestueuses mèches d'un fort beau blond platine, naturellement indomptables et hérissées, s'affaissaient peu à peu sous le poids du liquide. Et son moral qui faisait de même. Nombre de gouttes ruisselaient tout le long de ses joues pâles pour y rouler, rouler sans cesse. Quant à savoir si elles provenaient de ses yeux mouillés ou de la voûte céleste…

Il aurait tant voulu se retenir, garder, même seul, ses faiblesses enfouies, ses doutes enterrés. Ses craintes, ensevelies par son cœur amoureux. Il avait fallut qu'il pleuve et dès lors il n'arrivait plus à contenir tous ces sentiments destructeurs en lui. Un goût salé dans sa bouche suffit à lui faire comprendre dans quel état pitoyable il devait être. Pourvu qu'il était encore seul ou il tomberait dans sa plus profonde mésestime, apparaître aussi faible aux yeux de la pluie lui suffisait pour son restant de dignité. Au fond, quelle dignité ?

Mais que diable, par tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, il était un homme ! Et les hommes ne pleurent pas, si ce n'est que pour leurs compagnons d'arme. Oui mais…non. A ce moment là, il se fichait pas mal des principes que la gente masculine s'était imposés. En fait, il les avait tout simplement oubliés depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte que son cœur battait pour quelqu'un, aussi difficile puisse t-il être à croire venant de lui. Un homme… Peut-être sa seule fierté d'ailleurs, que celle d'avoir accepté ses sentiments pour lui. Comment, _lui_, réussissait-il à le supporter ? Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres humides.

Nibelheim. La perspective de partir prochainement en mission dans ce petit village de montagnes le rendait malade, lui serrait jour après jours son organe vital en battements douloureux, et de tout cela n'en résultait que du stress. Il se sentait comme oppressé, et ses épaules, déjà frêles, semblait ne plus pouvoir rester droites sous le poids de l'échec. Sa mère, Tifa, il ne supportait pas l'idée de les revoir, pas avant d'avoir réussi à rentrer dans le SOLDAT, il se l'était pourtant promis !

Au lieu de quoi, il venait de se rater magistralement, brisant tous ses rêves d'adolescent bercé par sa quête de reconnaissance, de considération. Prouver son existence, ses capacités si maigres pouvaient-elles être, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Qu'il avait désiré. En ce bas-monde, ne serait-ce que gagner le respect des autres, leur estime. _Son _estime.

Pouvoir servir à quelque chose.

Les larmes du ciel ne cessaient de tomber. Les siennes non plus.

oOo

"J'ai entendu dire que les bleus n'étaient pas bien brillants aujourd'hui. Leurs supérieurs les auraient royalement rabaissés après les avoir fait suer en beauté. Ces enfoirés…"

Kunsel, malgré le ton posé de sa voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser, sentait naître dans sa tête un terrible mal de crâne à force de regarder son ami se baisser puis se relever et ce, des dizaines de fois à la suite dans un rythme soutenu. Il finit par détourner son regard sur le côté afin de soulager ses yeux qui, depuis tout à l'heure, faisaient du yo-yo.

"Préviens-moi… le jour… où ils seront… satisfaits… de leurs recrues…" soupira le sportif entre plusieurs remontées.

"Heidegger est trop exigent avec eux ! Si tu voyais tout le mal que certains se donnent, même nous on ne se donnait pas autant. Comment veut-il avoir une armée compétente s'il empêche ceux-là d'avoir une chance de rentrer dans le SOLDAT ?" s'indigna le deuxième classe, se levant tout à coup.

"On est tous… passés… par là…"

"Forcément, quand on est First Class, on n'a plus grand chose dont se soucier !"

"Tu… te trompes !… Seulement… j'y peux rien… d'accord ?"

Kunsel se rassis alors calmement sur une marche, réfléchissant un peu mieux à qui il s'adressait. Rares étaient les premières classe à qui l'orgueil ne les rendaient pas insupportables et qui savaient faire preuve de modestie, quand ils n'étaient pas dans le feu de l'action du moins. Et il était heureux d'en avoir un de ce genre en face de lui. Zack était un être plein d'ambitions, peut-être trop même. Une arrogance enfantine l'occupait de temps à autre. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, ses chevilles n'enflaient jamais très longtemps et c'était très certainement pour cela que tant de gens l'appréciaient, en plus de sa perpétuelle bonne humeur.

"Tu sais… Je crois que Cloud faisait parti de ces bleus d'aujourd'hui…" confia le cadet avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

"Que…quoi ?"

L'amateur d'accroupissements, à ces mots, avait perdu son équilibre et tomba brutalement en arrière sur son fessier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et dire qu'il avait personnellement veillé lui-même à l'entretien de sa forme physique, au jeune blondinet ! Que pouvait-on encore lui reprocher ? Kunsel lui proposa une main pour se relever, qu'il accepta volontiers.

"Il n'avait pas l'air bien quand il est partit cette après-midi. Non, devrais-je dire, cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'il n'a pas bonne mine. Les examens ont dû l'achever, tu devrais aller le voir tu sais."

Le visage de Zack, auparavant calme et décontracté quoique concentré sur ses précédents exercices, s'était visiblement assombri et lui donnait un air beaucoup plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. Il ne faisait pas bon de se piquer à lui dans des situations pareilles, et encore moins lorsqu'il était question d'un jeune homme que nombre de personnes se plaisaient à rabaisser. Kunsel n'en avait pas dit grand chose, mais cela lui suffisait pour imaginer à juste cause tout ce qui avaient pu se produire aujourd'hui. Un point cependant le laissa dans le vague. Son ami n'avait pas tort.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup pu se parler ni se voir ces derniers jours. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait à leur appartement, Cloud était toujours couché avant lui. Il partait si tôt le matin qu'il ne pouvait que lui préparer du café chaud pour lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui, et quelque fois lui acheter une part de tiramisu aux noix de Saraha qu'il mettait en évidence sur la table à manger avant de partir. Mais les rares fois qu'il avait pu le croiser entre deux missions, le blond n'avait l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il ne souriait même plus.

Une seconde. Où Cloud lui avait-il dit qu'il était né déjà ? Même si un nom pareil de patelin ne s'oubliait pas, le brun s'efforçait de ne pas s'en souvenir, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Sephiroth lui avait parlé d'une future affectation, passée au second plan à cause d'une nouvelle affaire plus urgente. Le grand taciturne lui avait fait part de sa volonté de l'avoir avec lui, ainsi que de la présence de deux autres miliciens. Et si c'était…"Est-ce que tu sais où il pourrait être ?" demanda t-il, sa voix trahissant son anxiété.

"Je pense qu'il est tout simplement rentré dans le quartier des SOLDAT."

Le grand brun avait réagit au quart de tour et s'apprêtait à quitter sur le champs l'étage trente-neuf, niveau de détente, et la tour Shin-Ra par la même occasion quand Kunsel l'arrêta par la parole presque sévèrement, désignant la plus proche baie vitrée d'un signe de tête.

"Zack !"

"Tant pis pour la pierre Mako, elle attendra un autre jour ! Et les rapports pour Seph' aussi, pareil pour le compte-rendu pour Tseng, je suis pas de ses subordonnés !" riposta l'aîné sur le ton de la défense, réalisant malgré lui que cela faisait pas mal de choses à reporter.

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de Kunsel.

"Il pleut dehors, ne sors pas en tee-shirt."

Zack sourit en retour, sincèrement, comprenant comme par un langage codé qu'il ne le trahirait pas et dissimulerait au mieux son absence, comme il l'avait fait un nombre de fois qu'il n'osait plus compter.

"Tu es vraiment un ami. Merci."

"File."

L'intrépide chiot ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sitôt l'ordre donné, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un court laps de temps, après avoir emporté une veste en cuir noir qu'il posa négligemment sur ses épaules, pour disparaître du champs de vision du Second Class. Qui s'était mit à soupirer longuement, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Qu'allait bien t-il pouvoir prétexter cette fois-ci à la plus fameuse paire des Turks qui attendait patiemment derrière lui, l'air le plus innocent du monde, bras croisés ?

"Yo, la prochaine fois rappelle-moi de le ramener à Tseng par la peau du cul…" grogna un rouquin, blasé.

oOo

Courant à travers les rues qui séparaient la Tour Shin-Ra de ses quartiers résidentiels, littéralement mouillé par la pluie qui s'était faite diluvienne, Zack, désormais arrivé dans l'allée désirée, n'arrivait plus à penser. Pas devant ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme recroquevillé sur lui-même et indiscernable par l'obscurité, assis sur la partie découverte au ciel, à la pluie, du perron de bois de son baraquement. Leur baraquement.

Le brun s'était fait ténébreux, si bien que sourire lui semblait un mouvement inconnu tandis qu'il se rapprochait à pas de loup de la demeure., pris d'une tension bien plus grande que celle qu'il éprouvait lors d'une mission d'infiltration.

Cloud, jusqu'auparavant perdu dans une contemplation sans but du sol boueux, se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Une chose le dérangeait, la désagréable impression d'être observé augmentait la cadence déjà irrégulière de sa respiration. Impossible, il s'était efforcé depuis tout ce temps à garder les oreilles en alerte d'un quelconque bruit susceptible d'annoncer le retour d'un SOLDAT, se serait-il fait avoir comme un vulgaire bleu incompétent ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Il avait définitivement gâché toutes ses chances et dans quelques mois, il aurait passé la limite d'âge pour rentrer dans cette unité. Sa vie ne se résumerait qu'à patrouiller, surveiller, assister sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Si ce n'était qu'être considéré comme un Rien.

Un lourd vêtement tomba sur ses épaules dénudées. Puis vint le bruit d'une personne qui s'accroupissait. Des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière, le serrèrent aux hanches. Une tête se lova dans le creux de son cou humide. Et par-dessus tout, ce frisson désagréable qui l'habitait de tout son être en réponse à tous ces contacts. Une simple phrase pour tenter de le calmer, lui parler tout simplement.

"Tu penses à voix haute."

Zack, anxieux, attendait nerveusement une réaction de la part de son protégé, le serrant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait cessé de se demander s'il devait être en colère contre l'inconscience du cadet à être resté aussi longtemps sous cette pluie printanière mais impitoyable. Au lieu de quoi, à présent, il avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer, s'expliquer davantage. Il avait déjà saisit quelques fragments contre la volonté du blond. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il finirait par s'emporter un moment ou un autre…

Cloud soupira longuement. Il devait être surprit que Zack rentre aussi tôt. Mais étrangement, une part enfouie en lui désirait sa présence, bien que l'autre réfutait toute compagnie, toute pitié. Toute considération. Pas pour lui.

Peut-être allait-il prendre la parole. Toujours était-il, comme un tilt, que le brun sembla réaliser à quel point il incarnait l'eau à l'état matériel.

"Merde, à quoi tu pensais, vraiment !" s'exclama t-il, la voix réprobatrice comme elle n'avait jamais été.

Cloud n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Zack l'avait déjà relevé de force par les épaules tant bien que mal à cause de l'humidité qui faisait glisser ses doigts. Ensuite, il n'avait pas le temps d'être maître un tant soit peu de la situation. Furieux, son aîné l'avait fait rentrer en le poussant dans leur logis. Et tout s'était enchaîné.

Contraint à s'asseoir sur le lit qu'ils partageaient, un regard étrange lancé à son attention, une serviette posée sur ses cheveux, une autre plus grande qui l'entourait presque entièrement. Le temps passait; les gouttes tombaient. Sans un mot, Zack avait grimpé sur le lit et, se positionnant derrière lui, commençait à frotter ses cheveux pour les sécher. Activement. Attentivement. Doucement. Amoureusement. Et Cloud osa alors enfin parler.

"Dis, à quoi je sers ?"

Le brun cessa net toute activité, incrédule. C'était suffisant pour le blond de comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, pas pour le moment.

"A quoi je sers aux autres, qu'est-ce que je leur apporte, à part des problèmes ? Pourquoi c'est si important de continuer à vivre quand on n'est qu'un poids pour eux ? Quand on est un poids pour soi-même…Même, a t-on seulement une raison de vivre ?"

"Temps mort !"

"Bordel Zack, je suis séri…"

Interrompu par un baiser volé qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Menton relevé, lèvres scellées. Un si court instant puisque qu'il repoussa farouchement le brun de ses deux mains. Zack, normalement un sourire victorieux sur son visage lors d'un baiser véloce, le regardait cette fois-ci de ce même regard profond si inhabituel. Si troublant que le blond n'arrivait pas même à le regarder dans les yeux. Il parvint néanmoins à reprendre.

"Et à toi ? A quoi je te sers ?"

Expression abasourdie. Zack ne comprenait pas, à quoi pouvait rimer tout ça ? Il partit finalement de sa propre logique et commença sur un ton quelque peu indécis.

"Tu m'aimes, non ?"

"Triple baka, bien sûr que oui. Mais de l'amour, tout le monde peut t'en donner. Si ce n'était pas moi, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre."

"Huh ? Mais qu'est-ce que…!"

Le brun resta coi, sa voix s'étouffant dans sa gorge. D'avoir voulu le raisonner à sa manière était bien blessant. Mais ce qui accentuait la douleur dans sa poitrine, c'était de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort parmi tout ça. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés…

Mais c'était chose faite ! A quoi bon s'arrêter sur de telles suppositions ?

"Tu es plus grand, fort, apprécié de tous, tu peux me protéger. Mais tu serais en danger que je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Non, je ne _pourrais _rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui te sauvera alors ? Mes… mes sentiment pour toi ? Ne me fais pas rire, je ne vaux rien, on me l'a bien fait comprendre aujourd'hui…" reprit le blond d'une voix grave inhabituelle.

"Cloud…" tenta Zack.

"Dis-moi, toi, dans quel domaine, un seul pour lequel je serais compétent ! Un seul !" s'emportait peu à peu Cloud Strife, recrue de la Shin-Ra et… point final.

"Ca suffit, jeune homme. Le petit jeu est terminé."

Sans grand ménagement, Zack le plaqua soudain sur le lit avant même que celui-ci n'eut le temps de grincer comme il en avait la fâcheuse manie. Avant même que Cloud n'eut le temps de protester ni de grogner malgré la pression que le brun exerçait toujours sur ses épaules, l'interdisant toute échappatoire. Le SOLDIER de première classe n'avait néanmoins pas prévu le sourire caustique que le blond affichait orgueilleusement.

"Et maintenant ?" lâcha Cloud, provocateur. "Que comptes-tu faire, me remonter le moral ?"

"Si tu ne trouves pas une raison d'être, je te prouverai au moins une raison de vivre. _Ma _raison de vivre. C'est toi."

A ces mots qui avaient pénétré son cœur sans préavis, au regard enflammé de ces yeux bleus de lagune, le corps du cadet fut parcourut par un immense frisson tandis que le rouge ne tarda pas à pigmenter ses joues blafardes . Mais à toute cette humidité qui lui collait à la peau, un autre frisson lui était des plus désagréables et il ne put retenir un éternuement étouffé. L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, affairé à retirer ses vêtements mouillés, les jeter sur le meuble le plus proche puis à ramener la couverture sur eux deux, ne réprima pas un long soupir.

"Il va falloir réchauffer tout ça et je crois bien que c'est à moi de m'en charger" lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille qu'il suçota un bref instant. "Ton moral, ton petit cœur. Et ce corps qui commence à s'embraser…" reprit-il en désignant malicieusement l'entrejambe désormais nue de Cloud qui s'était mis à rougir de plus belle.

Le blond cacha alors spontanément son visage dans ses mains. Mains qui n'y restèrent pas longtemps puisque Zack les prit dans les siennes avant de les mettre autour de sa taille, se collant davantage contre lui et son bassin, à en faire se cambrer Cloud.

"Elles te seront plus utiles pour enlever mes vêtements plutôt que pour dissimuler ton plaisir."

Gêné par ses propos, le plus jeune ne lui obéit pas tout de suite. Mais les choses prenaient une telle tournure qu'à nouveau, il avait cette sensation de se laisser emporter dans la danse, n'écoutant que ses instincts. Il sentait les mains expertes du brun qui l'exploraient de fond en comble, allant de ses joues rosies, passant par son torse finement musclé, finissant par l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans jamais toucher la partie probablement la plus sensible du corps masculin. Ce fut sa langue qui se chargea de titiller, stimuler toutes ses zones érogènes plus ou moins évidentes qu'il avait pris temps de connaître et se souvenir.

Au fur et à mesure que Zack continuait, ses propres vêtements tombaient à son tour, retirés fiévreusement par son blond qui ne manquait jamais d'embrasser chaque partie qui se retrouvait découverte, comme pris d'une animosité soudaine. Rien ne lui semblait plus réel. La continuelle chaleur de leurs corps moites qui voulaient pas se quitter. Parmi les tendres étreintes, ces caresses fiévreuses n'appelant qu'au désir. Le ronronnement sauvage de leurs gémissements, brisant sans relâche le silence qui aurait pu régner dans la pièce. Perdu dans une sensuelle mer de félicité, Cloud exprima tout à coup un râle de douleur.

Si Zack avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi diable ne bougeait-il pas ? Un chaste baiser sur les lèvres fut sa première réponse.

"N'oublie pas. La seule personne qui peut te juger avant tout le monde, c'est toi. Toi, et seulement toi."

_Zack, j'ai tellement essayé, ne faire que m'écouter. J'ai beau ne pas me soucier des autres, je n'y arrive pas. Me pardonnerai-je seulement un jour ? Me pardonnerais-tu ?_

Ses reins entamaient dès lors une langoureuse cadence, d'une lenteur maîtrisée. Cloud s'attendait à ce que le rythme devienne de plus en plus soutenu. Il n'en fut rien. Pourtant, il se sentait fondre, aussi doucement que ce corps se mouvait en lui.

"Alors cesse de te comparer et fais preuve d'égocentrisme pour une fois..."

_J'aurais tellement voulu être comme toi…A force de t'avoir dans la peau, de même m'être mis dans la tienne, ambition n'est plus un mot inconnu pour moi. Mais juste un terme inutilisé..._

Sentir le corps de cet homme aller et venir avec un tel alanguissement lui provoquait une telle vague d'excitation que des larmes de bonheur lui vinrent aux yeux. Zack avait tout intérêt à accentuer le tempo ou il ne pourrait plus supporter tout ce plaisir qui venait le ronger si délicieusement.

"Aaah…A se projeter autant dans un avenir plus ou moins probable… à faire le monde avec des "si"… on ne profite de rien. Nnnh… Je…"

_Non, je n'ai profité de rien. Je me rend compte qu'à cause de moi, qu'à cause de ça… Mes souvenirs sont instables. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Si seulement j'avais su, si j'avais pu profité de chaque seconde avec toi, comme si nous allions mourir demain… ! Pourtant je suis là… mais toi, pas._

Pour un dernier coup plus vigoureux que n'importe quel autre, Zack s'était effondré près du corps qui venait de crier son nom. Tant sous l'extase que ces mouvements aussi intense que lents avaient provoqué, que par un sentiment de tristesse qui s'était emparé de lui sans crier gare."Sourire…" prononça t-il la voix enrouée.

"Zack ?"

"Je veux juste te voir sourire…"

_Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?_

Se redressant maladroitement, Cloud se pencha à la hauteur de son visage. Le regarda longuement, les yeux brillant. _Bel idiot je faisais. _Encore, et encore. Patient et curieux à la fois, Zack attendait, sans dire mot, tandis que le blond essuyait d'un revers de la main les taches d'eau qu'il détestait tant aux coins de ses yeux. Pour lui sourire l'instant d'après le plus sincèrement de son être. _Je t'ai même fait pleurer…_

oOo

Il n'était pas surprit à son réveil de n'avoir personne à ses côtés. C'était toujours comme ça, c'était devenu une habitude quotidienne. Et malgré cela, ce matin, il se sentait amèrement déçu. Et stupide d'avoir pu penser que cette fois-ci serait différente des autres. Machinalement, il quitta avec une paresse notable son lit, se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers la table de la salle à manger. Surprise. Trônait en plein centre une tablette de chocolat, un lettre pliée en deux posée soigneusement à côté.

"_Si tu ne finis pas la tablette entière, non seulement c'est moi qui vais la finir et toi aussi par la même occasion mais en plus je bouderai -LA menace qui est censée te faire frémir, je dis bien censée. En espérant plus sérieusement qu'elle te donne un coup de punch pour la journée. Par ailleurs, j'ai rapidement parlé avec Sephiroth. Il m'a proposé de te prendre en charge dans les quelques jours à venir avec enthousiasme et t'assures par la même occasion que tu pourras repasser les examens peu après la mission à Nibelheim. Savais-tu que s'il tenais à ta présence, c'était justement pour te voir en action sur le terrain ? J'ai pensé que la nouvelle pourrait te faire plaisir, malgré le peu de joie que tu attaches à retourner dans ton village si tôt. Passe une bonne journée Cloud, et profite bien de ta journée de repos. _

_Bisous XXX, ton Puppy qui t'aime."_

Sans savoir que l'affectation à Nibelheim allait venir bien plus tôt qu'elle n'était prévue, qu'il n'allait jamais avoir l'occasion de se présenter pour les tests d'entrée au SOLDAT et qu'il n'allait probablement plus en avoir l'envie pour une raison qui le déchirerait, Cloud s'était retrouvé le cœur plus léger pour bien des journées dans une inconscience qui ne lui était pas familière…

---

Je me rend compte que je m'implique beaucoup dans ce que j'écris -trop ?. Ayant beaucoup de points communs -et ce n'est pas vraiment chose positive- avec Cloud, j'ai vraiment essayé de me mettre à sa place et parfois sans grand effort. Peut-être parce que j'aimerai et sans doute d'autres parmi vous que Zack me tienne ce genre de propos... Faut que j'arrête l'angst, moi x) -au passage, Cloud passe pour de ces consommateurs de café, ça me fait encore rire xD Je trouve que ça lui va bien, en contradiction avec son calme n.n"

La fin est purement sadique, j'en suis consciente x) Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas cruel au fin dans cet OS ? n.n" Je pense que vous avez compris qui parle dans les lignes en italique vers la fin et dans quel contexte temporel. Je me suis aussi légèrement approprié l'histoire sur certains points pour que ça coïncide mieux avec l'histoire. Par exemple, les examens d'entrée et leurs contraintes, je doute que ce se soit passé ainsi dans le jeu. Tout comme Sephiroth qui veut le prendre en main (j'allais écrire ça en début mais le double sens m'a vite fait changer d'avis xD) Après tout, c'est une fanfic non ? (argument bidon xD)

Réflexion de la journée, le sens de la vie humaine sur terre. Autant dans FFVII, la naissance et la mort nourrit et entretient la Rivière de la Vie, et donc la Planète, ce qui donne un côté spirituel très beau. Autant sur notre Planète Bleue... C'est plutôt la terre qui serait heureuse que l'on soit tous morts pour éviter qu'on ne la détruise davantage x) C'est bien déprimant quand vous vous attardez dans ce genre de pensée, je peux vous le confirmer...

Désolée de parler autant mais je trouvais ça nécessaire, comme paratexte. J'espère malgré tout que cet OS vous a plu.  
See ya ! =D


End file.
